UFO Baby
by yuuri13
Summary: On their way home, Cagalli and Athrun found a baby who happened to be from another dimension. Sooner or later, they found out that the baby's parents looks the same as them, causing them to pretend to be his parents, until they find him a way home.
1. Prologue

UFO Baby

By: kyuuri0024

Summary:

On the way home, Cagalli and Athrun encountered a baby who happened to be an alien who was separated from his home planet. After this, the baby thought of them as his parents causing the both of them to pretend to be his actual mama and papa. What will happen to the both of them especially if the baby contained magical powers? And how will they hide their secret from their family and friends?

(A/N: Well, I didn't make this fic on my own; actually UFO Baby is really an anime show. Since I liked it, I decided to use some of the features to make my fic, so I hope you'll like it as well as I did.)

……………………..

Chapter One: Prologue…

'It's been a week since father decided to engage me to a person I haven't met before. I don't believe this is happening to me! What happens if that guy is actually an old geezer? Or what if his some kind of a sick pervert? I don't want to do this whole engagement thing! If only I have the power to get away from this nightmare, I can live a normal teenage life with Kira and the others. But still, if father wants me to do this then I have to obey.' Cagalli thought and then went to sleep.

The Next Day…

"Father, did you call me just then?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes" he said looking happy as if something great happened.

"What is it, Father?"

"Well, do you still remember our decision to engage you to the prince of Zaft?"

"Yes, I do remember that."

'_Well, I planned to forget about it, but you made me remember about it…DARN!' _

"Good, because you'll meet him tonight."

"What!"

"Yes, I asked Manna to prepare so that you can leave early."

"But I don't want to!"

"You don't have a choice and besides all of their preparations are almost finished."

"Ok then Father but remember this, I still don't agree with this whole engagement thing." She said and went out.

"_Cagalli, you seem to be like your mother in some ways." He thought._

……………………..

"I can't believe it! I'm meeting the man whom I'll marry. I don't even know him…Darn it!"

"But my lady, this is what your father wants, right. And maybe someday you might meet the right person…" Manna said as she brushed Cagalli's silky blonde hair.

"Meet who? That's impossible…I'm not the type of person who'll fall in love with a guy that easily. And besides, I can just kick their butts."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, time to go Manna. Is the car ready yet?"

"Yes, my lady. Your baggages are already there, so you don't have to worry."

"Thanks. I'll just say goodbye to Father…"

"As you wish…"

……………………..

"Father, I'm leaving." Cagalli said, but no one seemed to answer. She looked to see her father sleeping in his couch. She didn't want to disturb him that's why she whispered him a goodbye and kissed him in the forehead. Then, she quietly went out of the room to go to the waiting limousine outside their five-storey mansion. She didn't know that after she left, a tear dropped from the precious eyes of the leader of Orb.

**(A/N: How sweet…)**

"Goodbye Manna and please take care of Father. And if anything goes wrong, please ready the gates coz' I'll be coming home." She said and went inside the limo.

She left the gates and shed some tears. She didn't want to leave her favorite place especially leave her father alone. But she knows that if she accomplish her task, she'll make her father happy.

………………………

OK…first chapter finished. It's short but don't worry in the next chapter, I promise you that it would be long.

So wait and please R&R. Makoto no arigato.

In the next chapter, she'll meet Athrun…


	2. Prologue: An Unlucky Day

Hello…it's me again! Hope you like this chapter…and don't forget to R&R.

Thanks to the people who reviewed:

_-AsuCaga Freak_

_-daisukiasu'n'caga_

_-Hiroyuki11_

_-waterxeno_

_-Milleniumgirlie_

_-cagalli-rox_

I don't own any UFO Baby or GSD characters…

(I forgot to put this in the first chapter, so sorry!)

Oh yeah…I did some small changes in this chapter. Well thanks to Hiroyuki11…hope you still correct my mistakes in the future. Well, bye guys…

(Can you guess the changes I made in this chapter?)

………………

Chapter Two: An Unlucky Day…

"Oh, I'm sooo tired. Are we there yet?" Cagalli asked to the driver.

"We'll be there at about half an hour, so if you want my lady, you can press that button beside you."

"Beside me? Well, ok then." Cagalli then pressed the 'button' and then…

"What the h-heck!"

"Wow, cool!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"AHHHH!"

"Oh,nnno!"

"Kawaii!"

"This ROCKS!"

(A/N: Well ok, I can't think of anything for now, so I guess I have to get to the point.)

"How come there's a flat screen TV, a DVD, a VCD, and a mega stereo in the limo?" asked the curious Cagalli.

"Lord Uzumi asked me to install a flat screen TV, a mega stereo, and all of those to keep you company. Well, there's a lot actually, so if you want to see **THEM**, you can press the buttons on your left if you want to."

"Them? You mean…there's MORE!"

"Yes, my lady. There's more."

"Cool. Well then, let's do some pressing."

She then pressed them. And after that, there were a couple of beverages that appeared beside her. And few minutes later, she smelled something cooking at the back. She decided to look at it and saw POPCORN…and more…POPCORN with all sorts of flavors. And at the side, she saw pizza, a plate of pasta, chocolates, desserts, and more desserts. _'What the h-heck! Does Father want me to loose my figure before I meet the prince? Well anyway, like what Father said…it's bad to waste food so let's EAT! OH, before I forget the DVD's on.' She thought thinking what she will eat first._

"I'm sorry to disturb you my lady, but we're here."

"What…we're here! How come?"

"Because you told me to hurry coz' you were exhausted from the trip."

"_I did what! But I was just getting started and we're already here." She thought and then bid farewell to her food._

"Ok, no choice. Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it, my lady?"

"Can you-Can you bring the food to my room and don't forget to bring the popcorn and the pizza, ok…or else."

"As you wish, Ms. Cagalli."

"Thanks." She said and went inside the big mansion in front of her.

………………….

"WOW, this place is enormous. Wait, I take it back…it's ginormous!" she was really amazed of what she saw. It was big, actually it was bigger than her house and if you look at it, it seems that the furnitures were bought in Europe or something.

"Are you Cagalli Yula Attha, daughter of Lord Uzumi Nara Attha?"

"Yes."

"Well then, so you must be my son's fiancé."

"Your son?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lenore, I'm Patrick Zala's wife, or you could just say I am your fiancé's mother."

"You mean you're the Queen!"

"Well, that's what the citizens in Zaft treat me, but as for you…you can treat me as your future mother-in-law."

"OH I'm sorry, I didn't know, forgive me your Highness." She said and bowed in front of her.

"Oh, what an adorable girl you are!"

"What?"

"Well anyway, let's stop with this nonsense. Since my son's not yet here, what do you want to do?" she said as she looked at Cagalli from head to toe.

"Can I take a bath first? I really wanna freshen up, if that's okay with you...your Highness." she said blushing.

(Duh! Who wouldn't be embarassed, if the person who you're talking to is actually a Queen?

"Oh, sure."

"Umm? Let's see, I'll call someone to help you."

"_Help me?"_

"Thank you, but no thanks."

"Ok, as you wish."

"I'll just call you if my son's here."

"H-Hai!"

………….

"Oh no, I forgot to ask where the bathroom is. I'm sooo stupid!"

She was walking around not knowing what was in front of her. And after a few seconds, she bumped to someone and she immediately apologized. 'I'm sorry.'

"It's okay. Well then, let me help you." A guy with black hair and fiery, but gentle red eyes said. He then helped her by extending his hand for her to grab.

"Thanks."

"So, who are you?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm Shinn…Shinn Asuka."

"Well, my name is Cagalli Yula Attha."

"What! You're Cagalli Yula Attha?" he said and then laughed.

"Hey, why are you laughing? Did I say something wrong?"

"Well actually, no."

"Then, why are you laughing?"

"It's just that I can't believe that my stupid friend will marry a cute girl like you?" he said.

As for Cagalli, she blushed a little. It was her first time to meet a person who didn't make a mistake of her as a guy with long hair.

"Hey, why will a cute girl like you hang around a palace alone? You know, a lot of people get lost here now and then."

"Well, I wanted to take a bath to freshen up, but I couldn't seem to find the bathroom. Can you help me out?"

"Sure, why not?"

He then held Cagalli's hand, as he showed her around the palace. After the long tour, well since the palace was too big, they finally arrived at the bathroom.

"Ok, we're here now." Shinn looked at Cagalli and saw that she was exhausted from all those walking, "Are you alright, Ms. Cagalli?"

"Well...NO! After walking 5 miles, who wouldn't be tired!" Cagalli was still panting. She didn't realize that the palace was that big. Not like her five-storey mansion, this one's a six-storey mansion and much worse, it's wider. But after a few more inhalation and exhalation, she finally relaxed.

"Thank you, Shinn."

"Thanks for what?"

"For everything..."

"It's no biggie...it's really my pleasure to be of service to a cute girl like you."

"Hey Shinn, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you stop calling me cute...it really freaks me out."

"Uh?...ok, if that's what you want."

"Well anyway, I have to go. Thank you...again."

"Oh yeah, before I forget, hang this in the doorknob. This will be the sign that someone's inside." Shinn then handed her a string, but it wasn't an ordinary string, it was like a rope with fine European threads and with some French tone in it, so you could say that it is for rich people only.

"Ok then, bye Shinn!" Cagalli waved at Shinn and then went inside. But before that, she hanged the fine rope in the doorknob.

"_Wow, she is really cute, but it's sad that she's already taken." _Shinn thought and strolled off to do more work.

………………

"Welcome back, your Majesty."

"Where's Mother and Father?"

"Well unfortunately your Father's away on a business trip, he left just right after you went to school. Mistress Lenore is here; would you like me to call her for you?"

"No thanks. I'll just take a rest, or maybe take a bath."

………………

"Wow, this bathroom's big. It's much bigger than my balcony." She said as she went to soak herself in the warm water. The water was great! It was like the tourist hot springs in Japan.

"_Hmm? I wonder what the prince looks like…his mother is very pretty, elegant, and kind. Will he be as kind as his mother?_ She was in deep thought, she didn't realize that someone was coming.

Athrun's POV:

"Right, time to freshen up." He said to himself as he opened the door. Unfortunately, he didn't notice that someone was already inside due to the hot steam...

"_Wow, the maids here our sure fast."_ He realized, because he thought that the maids made his bath and that it was unusual for someone to arrange a bath, (…especially if your bathroom's big!), if you were just informed like 10 minutes ago. "_Anyway, I have to finish early…I don't want to wait my mom and my fiancé, or should I say…my future wife." _

(That's the prince for you…gentlemanly and kind, but not for now...Hahahahaha!!!)

(A/N: Oh yeah, sorry if my grammar's wrong…I'm really not good in these stuffs)

Cagalli, in the other hand, heard someone went in, so she decided to check it out, since she thought that it's some kind of a maid that Mistress Lenore sent to assist her. She then started by walking to the corner where she heard the noise. And then…

"KyAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Well, it seems that Cagalli was wrong. She thought that it was some maid, but actually it was a…guy!

………………

Another chapter finished…hope you liked it!

(A/N: Oh my gosh! I can't believe it, it's like their in the same bathroom together…naked! But I guess Cagalli and Athrun have a towel, so no biggie…Well, I pity Athrun, Cagalli will hate him for sure and will think that he's a pervert.)

Cagalli: I hate you Athrun! You're such a pervert!

Athrun: Pervert? It was just an accident…

Cagalli: Oh yeah…

Kira: Athrun!

Athrun: What is it, Kira?

Kira: How could you do it? How could you do that to my sister? Even though you're my friend, I won't forgive you…

Athrun: Well sorry, it's not that I want to do it or something…

Cagalli: Could you just shut up!

Athrun: But you started it…

I can't believe that they met, but in a weird way. How will Cagalli respond to this? R&R….

In the next chapter, they will find a weird object. What could it be?

(Sorry, if my grammar's not that good and my story doesn't have any sense, it's my first fanfic, so I don't have any experience, like you guyz. So, sorry!)

If you have any suggestions or complaints, just tell me, so I can improve some. Thank you very much!

And don't forget to R&R…so that I'll know if I'm gonna update or not


	3. Cagalli's POV

Ohayoo! Thanks to the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it even though only a few who reviewed, anyway…here's chapter 3.

In this chapter, it's Cagalli who is speaking. That means it's her own point of view. She will also tell you how she met Lu, the baby whom I am talking about...and also, I'll be telling you some details in the upcoming chapters, so read carefully.

………………

Chapter 3: Cagalli's POV

I hate Athrun! I really hate that pervert! He just barge suddenly out of nowhere without even checking that I have placed the 'rope' in the doorknob and now…look what he did, I'm embarrassed to death…I can't sleep at night and I also can't study properly. By the way, I'm studying in the same school as Shinn and that…pervert! I can't believe it…do you know how I felt when I found out that I was in the same class as his and that I'm seating right beside him. I really hate it! If only this whole engagement thing is postponed, I can live happily ever after.

_Arghhh! _

Well anyway, the author of the story, or should I say…kyuuri0024, wants me to tell you how I met the adorable Lu, so here how it goes…

(A/N: _Wow, I can't_ _believe it…is this how Cagalli gets mad?)_

_Flashback…_

Since Athrun and I were tired from practice and that the car was no where to be found, we decided to go home early.

"_Why am I with_ _this pervert when I could just wait for the car?" _Cagalli thought. She really hated him for barging in the bathroom without even looking that it was occupied. "_And…why is he silent? Is he sick or something?"_

"Hey Athrun, are you sick?" Cagalli asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Why are you so silent these days?"

"Well it's your fault, I can't sleep at night and I can't eat properly, too."

"What…you're blaming me! Aren't you the one who went barging out of nowhere without even checking if the bathroom was occupied."

"Well sorry, and don't think any ideas…with an uncute girl like you…who would look at you?"

"Sorry for being uncute, pervert!"

"Pervert? Hey, nobody called me that before."

"Well I called you, now."

Athrun didn't respond. He thought that it would be a waste to argue with Cagalli and besides…it's his fault. "Sorry, Cagalli…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"But you said something, tell me, c'mon."

"I did…n-" Athrun stopped, he saw a light passing by, but it wasn't just an ordinary light…it was like a 'floating' object.

"Did you see that, Athrun?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Earth to Athrun, if I didn't see that, then I didn't have to ask you."

"Oh yeah, right."

"Well don't just stand there, check it out."

"Why me?"

"Coz' you're the guy…"

"Ok, fine." Athrun checked it out and saw a weird object. It was like a small UFO…he touched it and it opened. He was amazed when he saw a sleeping baby. He asked Cagalli to check it out and then….

"What the h-hell!"

"Don't 'What the h-hell!' me."

"Not you. This." Cagalli said holding the baby. Few seconds later, it woke up, since they were arguing so loud that it woke him up.

"OH NO!" Athrun said, thinking that it might be the end of the earth.

"Shut up, Athrun! You're gonna scare him with your ugly face." Cagalli said smiling at the baby. "Hello! What's your name, little guy?"

"Are you stupid? He's a baby…he can't understand you." Athrun said.

"Then, what do you expect me to do, smart brains."

Later on, the baby spoke and said…

"Mama…Papa"

"Mama?"

"Papa?"

…………

Well that's how I met Lu…he's so cute and adorable, not like Athrun…he's such a mean, stupid, and perverted guy. _I wonder...do his parents even know that his like that and do they know how he treats a girl like me…his own fiancé?_ You know what...he keeps on calling me big ape, or uncute. And every time, someone asks what happened to his face, since I slapped him alright, he keeps on telling them that he was slapped by a big ape that happened to be passing by. Who would believe that corny excuse…he's so stupid! I can't believe that I'm engaged to a guy like him. Well anyway, I don't have a choice and besides I am already engaged to him, so I'd better just go on with the 'flow.'

(A/N: Hmm? I wonder why I keep on using the words, "passing by")

……….

Sorry, if it's short…I mean very short. Well anyway, in the upcoming chapters, Cagalli will be wearing a gown because of some school play and she'll be competing with Meer in a singing competition and the price of course is…Athrun, as usual.

Please R&R so I will know if I'm gonna update or not...

In the next chapter, Cagalli will know that Athrun has a soft spot for kids and maybe, she might fall in love for the first time.

(A/N: Yeah, we're gonna see how Athrun handles a baby…that will be so cute!)


	4. To the readers

To the readers,

Thanks for reading and for reviewing my fan fiction. Thanks for everything! By now, I'm still having a hard time thinking of something to put in my next chapter, so I'm sorry…you have to wait. In maybe, 2 weeks or so…I might be able to post the next chapter. Thanks again and sorry!...

(I was wondering if I have like 871 hits in my story…why the heck only 13 reviewed! So, to you guys out there…Please Read and Review!)

And if you have any requests, complaints, and suggestions…just tell me, ok!


	5. A Day With Lu

Chapter 5 is up...I really hope you like it and please R&R...this really motivates to do more good chapters. I really beg you to review. Even though I am just new here, all I wanted was to have reviews. So, please...

_Chapter 5: A Day With Lu…_

It has already been an hour after Cagalli and Athrun found a baby in one of the streets in ZAFT. They really don't know what to do with it and how on earth will they explain this to the police? How will they explain to them that they saw a baby sleeping in an unidentified flying object, or should I say a 'UFO' to be the exact? And after arguing about it, they decided to make plans about the baby…

…_.Plan A: Take care of the baby._

…_.Plan B: Give it to the authorities._

…_.Plan C: Just take him home…DARN IT!_

…_.Plan D: Use plans A and C…_

And sooner or later, they decided to use Plan D…they will take him home and take care of him at the same time. But how will they take care of him; they are still in high school…for heaven's sake!

'_Why is this happening to me!?! First, I got engaged to a crazy stupid pervert. Next, I found a baby and Heck…I don't know what to do about it! If there's really a god…he is punishing me!!!' _Cagalli thought, rubbing her aching forehead.

"Oi Cagalli, what are we going to do with the baby?" Athrun asked.

"I don't know with you…It's your entire fault!" she replied in an angry tone.

"My fault?..."

"Yup. When you entered my life, bad stuffs happen to me." Cagalli said with the…it's-all-your-fault pose.

"Well sorry for being a bad luck charm." Athrun said and then went outside, shutting the door so loud and of course…irritating the troubled Orb princess.

'_Look at that guy, he's so annoying! He's more annoying than Kira always telling me_ _what not to do.' _Cagalli thought. Few moments later, she then decided to check on the baby in the other room.

(A/N: Well, that's life…)

_In the other room…_

Cagalli opened the door slowly, since she thought the baby might be sleeping and that she doesn't want to wake the baby up. She then made few steps and later on, she noticed a shadow moving near where the baby was. She decided to check it out and saw…Athrun!

"_Athrun! What the hell is he doing here! And what the hell!…He is playing with Lu…Hahahaha! Oh my Gosh…I can't believe it he's doing the piggy- back ride"_

It seems that if you look at him…you'll see him as if he's some kind of a hunk father!...Well, that's my opinion…Oh, this is the author speaking…Oh my gosh, if you thought Cagalli's thinking this…well you're wrong…she won't say Athrun's a hunk, but she will say that he's a big ape, a pervert, a freak, a weirdo, a wimp, a stupid head, and all of those words you say when you're little brother annoys you so much, as if you want to squeeze him into a pulp…Arghhh! I hate that guy (my little brother, of course)!

"Hey there, whatcha doing?" Athrun asked to the blond hiding in one of the couches.

"No-nothing…" she replied. She doesn't know what to say…after seeing Athrun like that and how he smiled, she really can't believe it, but it seems that the 'pervert' has a soft spot for kids.

"Hey Cagalli, do you want to go to the mall with me and Lu?' he asked.

"Ok, sure. That would be great! But, I won't come if we're going to a boutique…I hate boutiques!"

"Don't worry, we won't"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, I promise you."

They then changed their clothes since they are still in their uniform. After that, they went to the mall.

"So, why are we here anyway?" Cagalli asked, confused.

"Well since we decided to keep Lu, I thought we should buy some stuffs for him." Athrun said with a gentle smile making Cagalli blush deep red. It was her first time seeing him smile like that after being with him in weeks…

(A/N: Hell!…How is he going to smile, if all you do in weeks is fight!?!? Well anyway, onwards with the story…)

"If you want to buy him something, why don't we go to a toy store first?" Cagalli said.

"Ok, then." Athrun replied while carrying Lu.

"Papa…choo!" Lu said while looking at the passing mall train.

"Huh? Yup, choo." He replied and then tickled Lu.

'_He's so childish.' _Cagalli thought and smiled.

"Ok, we're here." Athrun said as he looked at the big toy store in front of him. They then entered and along the way, people started talking about them. They kept on talking how cute Lu is and what a nice family they have. But, they just didn't mind, and besides, they went here for fun…right?

"Papa…Mama…teddy!"

"Hey Lu, what do you want?" Cagalli asked.

"Ummh?"

"I guess you're having a hard time, why don't we just buy you everything…that would be great, right?" Cagalli said. '_Ha! Athrun, I bet I'll win Lu's favor for today.'_

"Umph!"

"Don't listen to her Lu. If you want I'll buy you the whole mall." Athrun smirked, doing the hahahahaha laugh…

"So, you decided to fight with me, huh. Why don't I give you a fair fight for a change?" Cagalli teased.

"Sure, I'll take you on…Even though, you're a girl, I won't tolerate this."

"Oh yeah, bring it on, wimp!

"Stop calling me that…I'm a very sensitive person, you know."

"Really now."

Cagalli and Athrun didn't know they are being watch by Lu. And he just smiled, saying…Mama and Papa.

"Athrun, can we stop this? It wouldn't be nice if Lu learns from a guy like you of what not to do." Cagalli said with her hands clinging to her waist.

"Yeah, as if."

"I'm hungry. Why don't we go to the parfait store upstairs…they say it's one of the best in ZAFT." Cagalli said while touching her hungry tummy.

"Yeah sure, but don't scold me if you become fat like a pig." Athrun teased.

"Will you just shut up?!?"

"Hai…hai!"

They then went to the parfait store and as usual…order some parfaits. Cagalli ordered a strawberry parfait, while Athrun ordered a huge choco banana parfait and Lu…well; Athrun and Cagalli ordered a triple chocolate parfait for him…kid's style.

They started eating it and well…it's delicious!

"Wow, this is awesome!" Athrun said as he shoveled his spoon into the glass full of delicious vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, and…banana!

"Yeah, I know…for a big ape like you…of course, it tastes good!" Cagalli teased.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?"

"_Oh my gosh! He didn't get it…he's such an idiot!" _Cagalli thought.

"Hey Lu, it tastes good, right?" Athrun asked as he made Lu taste his favorite parfait.

"En!"

"Thanks, Cagalli."

"Thanks for what?"

"Thank you for bringing Lu here. I really appreciate it." You know, this really made Cagalli blush deep crimson red.

(A/N: Well, who wouldn't!?!)

"You're welcome."

After eating parfait, they decided to head home…bringing **all **of the shopping bags…I mean **all**…30 **LARGE **bags, in fact. And since it was already evening, they decided to sleep after they ate their dinner.

"Hey, where's Lu?" Athrun asked to the half-asleep Cagalli.

"I don't know." Cagalli replied.

"Iyu…Mama…Papa…" Lu was flying towards them and then…

"Is that Lu?" Athrun asked.

"Well of course it is, have you ever seen a baby flying?"

"Well, I guess no."

" _Arghhh! I don't have time for this!"_ Cagalli thought. "Why is he here anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Well, check it out."

"Ok, fine."

"Hey Lu, is something wrong?"

"Mama…Papa…sippy togoder." He said as he held on to their pj's. It seems that he wants to sleep with the both of them.

"Hey, I guess…he wants to sleep with the both of us."

"En!" Lu smiled.

"Ok fine, but just for this night and Athrun…we're only doing this for Lu, so don't think any ideas."

"Tcha! How can I think ideas if the girl I'm going to be with is not even cute."

"What did you say?!?"

"Nothing, dear. He…he…he…he…he?!?"

They then went to sleep together. Lu in the middle, while Athrun and Cagalli were on the sides of the bed. And during the night, Cagalli and Lu held hands together, like a mother and a son.

(A/N: I guess I skipped some parts…Sorry!)

………

Chapter 5 finished…sorry if it's too short and fast…I keep on skipping some parts…Gome ne! Wait, I already said that…Sorry!

Athrun: Can you stop saying sorry!

A/N: Sorry…

Athrun: I thought you're going to stop…

A/N: So-… I mean ok, fine!

Athrun: Good…

Cagalli: You know, instead of scolding her you should start learning from her…always saying sorry…not like you…

Athrun: What did you say?!!?

Cagalli: I said you're not kind and gentle as her…and that you don't know how to say sorry to even a girl like me…

A/N: Oh, please…I'm not that kind…

Cagalli and Athrun: Death glared…

Athrun: And why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be taking care of Lu?

Cagalli: For your information, I'm off shift today and aren't you supposed to be with him like 2 hours ago?

A/N: Off shift? I thought you're still in high school…

Athrun: Well, that's because…

Cagalli: Ha! I beat you, sucker!

A/N: Ok, enough of this nonsense…

Well anyway, in the next chapter, there will be more problems…Yup! Oh no, Athrun's parents are coming home and what's this…is it a toy? How are they going to explain to them about Lu? Well, you have to wait for another chapter…And now, for the reviews.

Oh, and if you're thinking how the heck did they know Lu's name…Well, it's because in the 'UFO' he was in…there were big letters that said…LU! Hahahahaha…Weird, right?


End file.
